Regina Mills is a really big teaser
by great-piggy-bank
Summary: Regina decided to strip for Emma. Enjoy! Rated T Please review, let me know if you like it, love it or hate it.


Regina Mills is a really big teaser

Emma was on her bed and under the blanket, naked, with her book in her hands, reading. She heard the door open, but didn't bother to look up, she knew who it was. It was her lover, her beautiful girlfriend Regina, the gorgeous Mayor of Storybrook.

Regina walked in her bedroom with a devilish plan to drive the sheriff insane and stood at the base of the bed, where Emma's feet were.

"Oh my god, are you going to look at me already?" Regina thought waiting for a few moments, starting to feel little annoyed.

Emma felt her presence in front of the bed and could hear her annoyed breathing, she looked up and definitely had something to see. The Mayor was standing there looking breathtaking, as always. She was wearing her white blouse with top three buttons unbuttoned, you could definitely see the blood-red lace bra peeking from the blouse, perfectly fitted knee-high pencil skirt black as the night itself that made her curves absolutely delicious. Her stockings were just a shade darker then her skin tone. Her dark red lipstick was her trademark. Her hair was perfect maintained and shaped her face like nobody's business.

Emma's mouth watered and she dropped her book on the nightstand. Clutching her blanked and pulling it over her chest, sheriff's mind went blank, her eyes were almost black from desire she felt for the most powerful women in this little town.

Regina saw the hungry look on her lover's eyes and decided to put her plan in action. She bent over slightly and touched her right knee with her left hand and started moving it very slowly up her thigh, over her slightly wet center, up to her bellybutton, to her left breast, slightly pulling her blouse aside to show more of her devilish bra.

Emma opened her jaw and inhaled hardly, she sensed that familiar feeling between her legs, and the sight in front of her was making her really light-headed, her eyes were full of hunger, full of lust toward the brunette.

The Mayor grinned at the sight of sweating blonde in front of her and decided to spice things up. Always gracious the brunette slowly started unbuttoning her blouse, one button at a time. It was so slow and only thing Emma could to was hold on to her blanket and keep her legs closed because the throbbing of her clit was making her uncomfortable.

Once unbuttoned the white silk piece of clothing was coming of painfully slowly and unbelievably sexy. The brunette turned around, bent over showing her lover her assets and again very, very slowly started pulling her zipper down.

Emma had a feeling that she is gonna come undone right there at that moment, but really tried to concentrate herself on the Mayor bent over and moving her ass in the rhythm of the imaginary music. The sheriff held the blanket so hard that her knuckles were white.

Regina was standing there in her underwear and stockings, facing Emma she lifted one leg on the bed and started pulling the stocking down with one hand, while sucking her index finger of the other one. The other stocking quickly followed the suit.

Emma was clutching the cloth for dear life, trying not to pass out from the painful feeling between her legs and sensitivity of her rock-hard nipples.

The Mayor started walking toward the bed and drew in under the blanked, kissing the blondes legs leaving lip marks all over her legs, thighs, lover abdomen. Emma rolled her eyes the moment she felt brunettes lips on her and didn't noticed Regina's bra resting on her shoulder.

The brunette continued living traces of her lipstick on the blonde's body, slowly inching closer to her face. They were only breathes apart and Regina smirked evilly and whispered in her low, honey-like voice "Good night, dear." and moved away from Emma.

Emma was dumb-struck from Regina's actions. "WHAT" was only thing she could say in that moment.

"You heard me." the Mayor stated and covered her body with the blanked Emma was clutching seconds ago while letting her head fall on the pillow with her famous smirk painted on her face.

Emma was feeling very frustrated, she got up from the bed and went straight to bathroom to take things to her own hands.


End file.
